This invention relates to docking stations for personal media devices and, more particularly, to docking stations having an accessory device detector.
The proliferation of compact portable personal media devices (e.g., portable MP3 players, portable video players, and media capable cellular telephones) has created a need for improved delivery of audio (e.g., voice and music) to users while respecting the need to minimize the overall form factor of personal media devices. Many portable personal media devices can be detachably mounted to or interfaced with a docking station, which may include a platform, support structure, electrical connector, or device holding mechanism, to enable convenient and efficient positioning, storing, and interfacing with other devices. A docking station may position the media device in a functionally more efficient or aesthetically pleasing position, secure the media device, or enable charging of a battery of the media device.
Existing media device docking stations typically have a structure that can interfere with or block the reception or delivery of sound to or from the media device. By interfering with or muffling the transmission of sound, the docking station reduces the sound quality received or transmitted by the media device. Other docking stations may support the delivery of audio signals from the personal media device to another accessory device or to speakers that are connected to docking station. The accessory media supporting device or speakers then produce sound from the audio signals for the personal media device user.
One problem with existing media device docking stations is that the docking stations do not efficiently provide an indication to the personal media device of whether an accessory device, such as a media supporting device, is connected to the docking station or that the accessory device is capable of receiving an audio signal to support the delivery of sound to the user or other data signals.